btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 1
Warning!!! Warning spoilers this page is for people who have already read and are trying to remember some detail or look for a specific chapter. Note: The 1st title is the translated and the second is basically auto translated. Chapter 1 Transmigration zhao partially wakes in the body of adam buda a fallen noble that has been banished to the blackwaste. Characters Adam Buda, Zhao Hai, Green Buda, Merine Buda, Meg, Blockhead, Rockhead. Location Black Wasteland, Aksu Empire Chapter 2 Out of luck Identity This chapter covers the details of adam's situation and the sacrifices that some of his people had gone through. Characters Adam Buda, Green Buda, Adams father. Locations Aksu Empire,Black Wasteland Chapter 3 Waking up Zhao wakes up in the body of adam buda and learns of his situation. Characters Zhao Hai, Green Buda. Location Black Wasteland Chapter 4 Spatial farm Zhao gains a unique ability and explore's its functions. Characters Zhao Hai Locations Spatial Farm Chapter 5 Heaven defying cheat Zhao explores more of his abilities functions. Characters Zhao Hai Location Spatial Farm Chapter 6 Plotting Zhao returns from the space and meg checks on him for green. Characters Zhao Hai, Meg, Merine Buda. Location Black Wasteland Chapter 7 Not my regulations Meg wakes up zhao and shows a great change in himself to green and the others. Characters Zhao Hai, Meg, Green Buda, Merine Buda, Blockhead, Rockhead. Location Black Wasteland Date april 6th 1637 Chapter 8 Planning Zhao shows a maturity that help relives the pressure they had been feeling. Characters Zhao, green, meg, merine, blockhead, rockhead. Locations Black waste land Chapter 9 Morning and evening have only one sky / sooner or later one day Zhao reaches level 2 and comes to a resolution as he looks over the barren land that is now his. characters Zhao, green. Location Black waste land Chapter 10 Hope / We hope that Zhao gives hope to his people and asks green a question revealing part of his new power. characters Zhao, Green, Merine, Meg, Blockhead, Rockhead. Location Black waste land Chapter 11 Planning / Arrangement Zhao tells green about part of his abilities and tell him to go and make a massive sell outside the black waste. Characters Zhao, Green, Merine, Meg, blockhead, rockhead. Locations Black waste Chapter 12 head shake / shake the head Zhao try's to give the twins an order but they threaten to take their own live instead. Characters Zhao, Green , blockhead, rockhead. Locations blackwaste, spatial farm. Chapter 13 Change of perception / Change of mental state Shocked by the space the twins start to obey zhao afterwards they walk around the castle and collect some soil from the black waste. Characters Zhao, blockhead, rockhead. Chapter 14 Heaven and earth / In has the universe Zhao visits the abandoned dwarf mine. Characters zhao, blockhead, rockhead, meg, merine. locations Black waste Chapter 15 Level up Zhao collects some sample from around the castle for the space. Characters zhao, merine, rockhead, block head. Locations black waste Chapter 16 Ratio / Proportion zhao experiments with the soil from the blackwaste. Characters zhao, blockhead, rockhead, merine. location blackwaste, space Chapter 17 Madman / Lunatic Zhao try's to cleanse the soil of the black waste and meg does something unexpected. Characters Zhao, merine, meg, blockhead, rockhead. location black waste Chapter 18 Spark / Electricity to Everyone is shocked by meg and realize her growing feelings towards zhao. Characters zhao, merine, meg, Chapter 19 Crop selection / Choosing crops Zhao and merine discuss how to move forward with the crops while meg feels a growing attraction to zhao. Character zhao, merine, meg. Locations Black waste Chapter 20 Test / Experiment Zhao tries to make the most of the space's features. Characters Zhao Location spatial farm Chapter 21 Water problems / The issue of lake water zhao decides to find a hidden place to plant their crops and merine has concerns about the underground lake. characters zhao. merine, meg, blockhead, rockhead. Chapter 22 Maturing / Mature zhao plans for the future and discovers his weakness, unable to do any thing about. characters zhao locations spatial farm, black waste Chapter 23 Sincerely / Honest Zhao searches for a hidden place to plant their crops and shows merine the space after she share's her feeling from the past several months. characters zhao, merine, blockhead. locations black waste, spatial farm. Chapter 24 A good place Merine warns zhao about letting others about the space and see the carrion swamp while following blockhead. Characters zhao, merine, blockhead. Locations black waste, Carrion Swamp. Chapter 25 Smarter/ Change Intelligent Blockhead shows zhao and merine a hidden valley and shows higher intelligence. Characters zhao, merine, blockhead locations black waste Chapter 26 New Crisis Zhao, merine, and blockhead travel across the underground lake finding a new way to the abandoned dwarf mines. merine also discovers a new threat. character zhao, merine, blockhead, meg. locations black waste, hidden valley, abandoned dwarf mine Chapter 27 50,000 Catty per day / A day 5,000 jin Zhao shows merine corn and tells her about the speed of the crops maturation time and solve the kindle problem. Characters Zhao, merine. Locations black waste, spatial farm. Chapter 28 Horse Bone Zhao and the others think of ways to defend themselves and one of his people come forward with a special skill. Characters Zhao,meg, merine, Location black waste Chapter 29 Reward / Granting Bean shows her skill to zhao in hopes that he will save her brother. Character Daisy Buda, Zhao, Meg, Merine, Ann Buda Locations Black waste Chapter 30 Broke / Also did not have money Bean now daisy buda joins zhao, merine, and the others at the table for a meal. Characters Zhao, Daisy, Meg, Merine, Blockhead, rockhead. Locations black waste Chapter 31 Mill stone / Edge runner and mill stone zhao harvests crops and asks ann to complete a task for him. Characters Zhao, meg, merine, daisy, blockhead, rockhead. Chapter 32 Planting seeds / Sowing seeds Zhao and merine tend to the hidden valley field. Characters Zhao, Ann, merine Chapter 33 Brainstorm / Sudden inspiration Zhao and merine walk around the courtyard and zhao comes up with a unorthodox plan. Characters zhao, meg, merine, daisy. Chapter 34 Scholar / Study literary Knowing there is nothing he can do to help zhao reads about the world he is now and merine hopes that zhao will become a respected scholar. Character zhao, merine, meg, daisy, ann, blockhead, rockhead. Chapter 35 An attack Zhao reads some about magic and then the patrol men see spirit beast traveling into the black waste. Characters Zhao, merine, rockhead, lin (the watchman who reported the approaching spirit beasts), Chapter 36 Army of spirit beasts / Blotting out the sky magic beasts Zhao has everyone retreat to the castle while the spirit beasts begin to surround them. Characters zhao, daisy, merine, meg, blockhead. Chapters 37 Into the space / Enters the space Zhao and his people enter the space to escape the army of spirit beasts. Zhao, meg, merine, daisy, blockhead, rockhead Chapter 38 Literacy / Study literary Merine watches the speed that crops in the space grow at and zhao asks merine to teach his people how to read. Character zhao, merine, meg, blockhead, rockhead, daisy, ann. location spatial farm Chapter 39 New Features / New Functions The space teaches zhao how to use its new function. Characters zhao, merine, meg, daisy, blockhead, rockhead, ann. Chapter 40 Rice Zhao teaches his people how to cook (the food) rice. Characters zhao, meg, merine, blockhead, rockhead, daisy, ann. Chapter 41 Oath / Pledge Zhao makes an oath to his people. Characters zhao, meg, merine, blockhead, rockhead, daisy, ann Chapter 42 Try / Gives a try Zhao shows merine and the others the space's new camera function. Characters zhao, merine, meg, blockhead, rockhead, daisy, ann. Chapter 43 Refresh / Revolution Concerned about preserving the environment of the space looks around. Characters zhao, meg, merine, blockhead, rockhead, daisy, ann. Chapter 44 Level up Several days pass while zhao continues to harvest the crop his people star to behave differently. Characters Zhao, meg, merine Chapter 45 Angry / Get Angry Zhao's people become lazy and complacent so zhao makes a speech to inspire them. and share a special moment with meg. Characters zhao, meg, merine, Chapter 46 Red Dot Zhao and meg look and the situation in the castle and a red dot appears on the screen. Meanwhile green returns from purcell duchy and fears the worse when he sees the castle. Characters Zhao, meg, Green Chapter 47 Calculation / Computation Green enters the space and learns of its abilities. Characters Zhao green Merine meg Chapter 48 Ambition and Crisis / Great ambition and crisis Zhao and green make plans how to best use the spatial farm. Characters Zhao green merine meg Chapter 49 Undead Spirit Variation / Spiritual variation undead creature Zhao asks merine to catch an undead and bring it into the space to study it. Characters Zhao green merine Chapter 50 Catch the undead / Grasps the undead to go The space converts an undead creature to be his servant and zhao names it alien. Characters zhao, green, merine, meg, blockhead, rockhead, Alien Location Spatial farm, black waste Chapter 51 Aggro / Directs strangely Green and merine start catching undead and bringing them into the space. Characters Zhao green merine Chapter 52 Right Answer / Correct Answer Green and merine clear the castle of undead but make a disturbing discovery outside the castle. Characters zhao green merine meg Chapters 53 It May Be Truth / Is Impossible Is The Truth Truth With underground lake filled with toxins zhao, green, and merine go there an zhao purify's the underground lake. Characters zhao green merine meg Chapter 54 A Seedling / Little Seedlings Zhao goes to the hidden valley to check on their crops. Characters Zhao green merine block waste, dwarf mine. Chapter 55 Black Mage / Dark Magician Zhao and green ride alien to leave the black waste while the other reside inside the space. Characters zhao green Chapter 56 Not Saying Hello / Not Making You Feel Better Zhao and green reach the forgotten valley outside the purcell duchy and green goes into montenegro fortress alone. Characters Zhao Green Locations Montenegro Fortress Chapter 57 Montenegro Fortress / Black Mountain Green buys disguise's for himself and zhao then returns to the space. Characters zhao green locations Montenegro fortress Chapter 58 Sly Smile / Cunning Sly Smile Zhao settles into his role as a dark magician also green and merine become ok with meg liking the current adam. Characters zhao green merine meg blockhead rockhead Locations Spatial farm Chapter 59 Mercenary and adventurers / Initiatlly Sees Adventurer Zhao sees some strong mercenary's, enters montenegro fortress, and finds a hotel. Characters Zhao green meg Locations Montenegro fortress Chapter 60 Fat Boss / Status Of Mr.Fatty Zhao checks into a hotel and learns of greens secret agenda for going to this hotel. Characters zhao green meg Location Montenegro fortess Chapter 61 Strange Combination Zhao spends the night in the hotel and a markey family spy sends word of a dark magician in montenegro fortress. Characters Zhao green meg Locations Montenegro Fortress Chapter 62 Strange Village Zhao travel for several day towards casa city but discover traces of dark magic that could lead to trouble for him and the Buda Clan. Characters Zhao green merine meg Alien Chapter 63 Immortal Mercenary Group / Undead Mercenary Group With the help of merine they follow the traces of black magic and find out who is behind the black magic. Characters Zhao green merine meg alien Chapter 64 Releasing them / Receiving Them After learning about the Immortal Mecenary Group zhao thinks of a surprising way to increase his strength. Characters zhao green merine meg blockhead rockhead Alien Chapter 65 Laura / The Lovable Girl Of The Day Laura Under attack by the Immortal Mecenary Group Laura markey begins to lose hope for her survival while trying to deliver her package. Characters Laura Markey Chapter 66 Raid / Surprise Attack Zhao has green and merine capture the Immortal Mecenary Group and save the people from the Markey Clan. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 67 Undead Level Up / Undead Creature Level Up Green and merine catch the Immortal Mecenary Group causing the undead from the space to level up. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Laura Chapter 68 Idol Laura meets the black magician who saved her life meanwhile zhao and laura both make a discovery that they will never forget. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Laura Chapter 69 Their Plans / Calculates Respectively Laura gives zhao hai a valuable item and zhao learns part of the reason laura was attacked. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Laura Ni'er Chapter 70 Mysterious Forces / Mysterious Influences Zhao Learns from Drunk about a powerful force acting behind the scenes. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 71 Indifference And Passion / Indifference And Warm Zhao travels slowly and learns more of the true nature of the world he is now living in, meanwhile spy's watch his every move that they can. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Meg Chapter 72 Landscape / A Scenery Zhao travels slowly to distract any spy's while green goes ahead to buy an estate in Casa City. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 73 Outside Casa City Green returns after buying an estate while zhao makes plans on how to distract nobles from the Buda Clan. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 74 Fire Fish / Fire Ding Zhao, green, and the rest arrive at the Blue Stone Villa. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Chapter 75 Level Up / In Level Up Zhao's people clean up the courtyard in the Blue Stone Villa and later zhao levels up the space while soaking in the hot springs. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Chapter 76 Casa City Zhao considers his monetary situation and later travels to Casa City. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 77 Mage Association / Magician Guild Zhao enters Casa City and travels to the Mage Association and is met its head Carl a intelligence officer for the Purcell clan. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Meg Carl Chapter 78 Unusual Performance Zhao takes the test for the Mage Association and Carl trys to learn more for the Purcell clan. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Meg Carl Location Casa City, Mage Association Chapter 79 Poison / Poisonous Zhao leaves after earning an Intermediate Mage rank and goes to the Markey Delphi Family's restaurant Light Prism and drinks poison. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Meg Carl Chapter 80 Level Up An Undead / Level Up An Undead Creature Zhao and green pretend to be effected by the poison to kill the assassin and zhao turns him into an undead. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Meg Drunk Chapter 81 Buying Seeds / Buys Seeds Green returns to Casa City to buy seeds to level up the space. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Meg Chapter 82 Three Level / Rises Three Levels Continually Green returns from Casa City with seeds causing the space's level to increase to level 9. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Chapter 83 Mosquito Meat / The Mosquito Is Also Meat Zhao is depressed that the space is not leveling up faster. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 84 Spooky Actions / Strange Motions Zhao cheers up after a message from the space and green cause concerns to the spy's when he goes to collect plants for the space. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 85 Powerful Level Up / In The Level Up Formidable Function After collecting the plants green brought the space reached level 10. Characters Zhao Hai Location Spatial Farm Chapter 86 Testing New Features / Experiments The New Function Zhao Explores the new functions in the space. Chapter 87 Ranch / Ranch Clears Zhao returns to a worried group and tells them about the space's amazing new features. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Locations Blue Stone Villa, Spatial Farm, Black Wasteland Chapter 88 Back To the Castle / Return To The Castle Zhao Returns his people to the castle in the black waste. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Drunk Locations Black Wasteland Chapter 89 Minor Matters/ Trivial Matters Zhao And merine inspect the black waste. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Locations Black Wasteland Chapter 90 Magic Peach / Formidable Demon Peach Zhao looks through his warehouse and finds a surprising reward. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Meg Location Spatial Farm Chapter 91 Radish Seeds Meg Makes an important discovery about the space. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Meg Location; Spatial Farm Chapter 92 Raising Fire Fish / Raising Fire Ding Zhao takes some Fire Fish into the fish and started to raise them. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Location Blue Stone Villa Chapter 93 Tracking the Enemy / Enemy Trave Presently Zhao spends some time in the until an army is discover march towards the Blue Stone Villa. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Brick Chapter 94 Ambush Zhao calls back his undead from the Carrion Swamp to prepare for the coming army. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Meg Drunk Chapter 95 Once And For All / Getting Over And Done Zhao gives merine and the others a serious wake up call. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 96 Renamed / Changed Name In order to grow in this world zhao decides to take his true name from now on and to let Adam Buda truly die. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Drunk Brick Chapter 97 Green Returns Green notices he is being followed so he quickly returns to the Blue Stone Villa and is told about the incoming army. Then zhao has Shift spy on the incoming army. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Shift Chapter 98 Opposite / Distorting the Facts Using the space learns of a magic item the light magician Garan carries and about the others attacking him. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Drunk Garan Jie shi ling twins Chapter 99 Antidote Zhao learns who is behind this army attacking him and gains a new perspective about his situation then learns something that will change his life forever. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Garan Jie shi ling twins Shift Chapter 100 Attack After learning that zhao can be cured of the Water of Nothingness the group is very excited, soon they decide to rest before the attack. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Drunk Shift Location Between Casa City and the Blue Stone Villa